


Oathbreakers

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comes a Horseman AU, Gen, Kronos can be an idiot, Methos couldn't have planned it better, Silas is adorable, in a bloodthirsty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas just wanted to surprise brother with a visit, but stumbles upon a scene that can only have one response.  Their bloodoath demanded it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathbreakers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Клятвопреступники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281011) by [pavilnio_lape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavilnio_lape/pseuds/pavilnio_lape)



> Fill for the prompt: [any, any, smoking gun](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/402132.html?thread=66655444#t66655444)
> 
> I have always felt that Kronos' way of saying hello and bullying Methos into returning to the horsemen would have been very frowned upon by the others, in particular Silas. Wanted to do a larger story with the concept but never seemed to get pen to paper. Then the prompt came up and I was a happy author.

Silas had just wanted to surprise his clever brother who always surprised him, and it seemed Kronos had the same idea.  
  
But there was the Oath, and there was the knife, and there was nothing but predator in Hell's steps as their dying Brother left a bloody trail on the van door.  
  
Screaming out at the betrayal, War raised his axe and ran to Death's defense.


End file.
